


Accept/Deny

by Bayyvon



Category: First Holy Cummunion and Other Obscene Sacraments (Comics)
Genre: Camgirl!Jehan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayyvon/pseuds/Bayyvon
Relationships: Emilein Tiefer/Jehan Prêtre
Kudos: 13





	1. Accept

Jehan sighs, peering up through his lashes at his long forgotten computer screen. The display still shows a flashing red “ _LIVE_ ” sign in the upper left corner, but where there had once been the firmly stuck in place zero that had ~~haunted~~ ~~plagued~~ ~~tortured~~ been grating on his nerves there now proudly stood a 1. He curiously leans over and clicks into the _viewer_ tab, and sees one singular user. 

_DaddyT_

The brunette startles when the machine chirps at him, and a message appears in the chat. 

_DaddyT says: hi, kitten_

Jehan offers a bashful wave, sweater sleeve flipping over his hand as he does. This evokes another message. 

_DaddyT says: well ain’t you cute_

The praise goes straight to his groin, cheeks turning pink as his cock began to twitch. 

_DaddyT says: back up_

_DaddyT says: lemme get a good look atcha._

Jehan shuffles back, keeping his knees tucked beneath him, pastel sweater pooling around his bare thighs. Another ding. 

_DaddyT says: so smooth.... you shave, sweetheart?_

“Sh-shave?” He clears his throat, and nods, unfolding himself from the pretzel position he’d maintained for the last hour. He runs his hands from his inner thigh, circling his knee and then dipping down to skate across his socked calves, the glittery lotion he’d applied catching the light as he shifted. 

_DaddyT has sent you $45_

_Accept?_

“What’d you want me to do, _Daddy_?” He pouts, accepting the cash. 

It’s clunky, less seduction in his tone than he would’ve liked, but it earns him more dings. 

_DaddyT says: lose the sweater, kitten._

Jehan pauses, cheeks turning bright red, thinking about the bodice he wore beneath. He hadn’t intended on....

“D-Daddy, I don’t think I can.”

_DaddyT says: bashful?_

“N-no,” Jehan tugs up the sweater near his hips, and black lace peeks from beneath. 

_DaddyT has sent you $85_

_Accept?_

_DaddyT says: The sweater._

_DaddyT says: Now._

Jehan scrambles to hit accept, and finally peels the sweater over his head, neck and chest flushing the same color as his cheeks as he revealed a sheer black bodysuit. 

It was high collared, and split just above his navel, lace and frilled edges spilling down his shoulders, dripping down his spine and over the curve of his ass. 

_DaddyT says: goddamn, sweetheart._

Jehan admires himself in the monitor, trailing his hands from the little leather collar he wore, fingers skimming across his sternum and down his belly.

“Better, sir?"

_DaddyT says: much, kitten._

_DaddyT says: look how flushed you are._

_DaddyT says: what a pretty girl I’ve got._

Jehan swallows harshly, mouth running dry as his cock twitches.

_DaddyT says: touch yourself for me._

_DaddyT says: through the panties, sweetheart._

_DaddyT says: don’t want my little camgirl cumming just yet._

He assaults his lower lip with his teeth, letting out a soft whine when he finally palms himself. He squirms under his own touch, mildly embarrassed. “D-daddy,”

_DaddyT has sent you $100_

_Accept?_

_DaddyT says: show me_

Jehan swallows thickly, gazing at the camera through hooded lids, eyes glassy with arousal. He slowly slides his cock from beneath the fabric, whining at the friction. He takes himself in hand, hand flying to his mouth to stifle the sound. 

_DaddyT has sent you $50_

_DaddyT says: Goddamn baby, look at you. Clean as a whistle._

_DaddyT says: stroke your clit. Slow as you can._

Jehan stifles a sigh around where he’s lodged his knuckles between his teeth. 

_DaddyT says: don’t be shy, kitten_

_DaddyT says: stroke a little faster, n lemme hear a little gratitude while you’re at it._

“Th-“ Jehan chokes as he swipes his thumb over the head of his cock. “Thank you, Daddy...”

_DaddyT says: what was that?_

_DaddyT says: couldn’t hear ya_

_DaddyT has sent you $60_

_Accept?_

“Thank you, Daddy.” He repeats, firmer, but still so fuckin’ _soft_. 

_DaddyT says: LOUDER._

_DaddyT says: wet a finger, n put it in your pussy._

Jehan makes a show of it, lathing his tongue around his digit. He cautiously presses it inside himself, and whimpers. “Thank you, Daddy!” Jehan bucks into his fist and halts, body trembling as he fought not to cum. 

_DaddyT says: did I say you could stop?_

_DaddyT has sent you $75_

_DaddyT says: faster. Another finger._

_DaddyT says: If you cum before I tell you to, you get nothing. Just remember that, sweetheart._

Jehan groans, skin broken and bleeding from chewing on his lip as he clenched every muscle in his body, fighting against the urge to let go completely. ”Thank you, Daddy!!”

_DaddyT says: for what?_

Jehan squeezes his cock tightly, panting, sweat beginning to bead across his skin. “Thank you for spoiling me, Daddy,”

_DaddyT says: ...and?_

“And for letting me touch..”

_DaddyT says: my lil cam girls barely holdin it together, huh?_

Jehan nods dumbly, pressing further into himself until he saw stars. 

_DaddyT says: back on the bed, and panties to the side, wanna see your cunt._

Jehan pulls the lace to the side, exposing himself with an embarrassed huff. 

_DaddyT says: I’ll let you cum, on one condition._

_DaddyT has sent you $100_

_DaddyT says: tell me how bad you want me to cum inside you._


	2. Deny

_DaddyT says: gonna let me breed you, sweetheart?_

_DaddyT says: get on your hands and knees._

The boy nods, flipping over slowly, sliding the fabric to the side to expose himself, groaning as he finds the rhythm that makes his back arch, and cries out through clenched teeth, peering back at the screen over his shoulder as he pants. 

“Oh, please cum in me, Daddy, please, please, breed my pussy, please!” 

_DaddyT says: what a good girl,_

_DaddyT says: cum when you’re ready, kitten._

Thats all the encouragement he needs, fucking his fist roughly, seeing stars as he spills across his hand and his sheets. He slumps, boneless, ass in the air as he tries to find his breath. 

The sound of a door slamming makes his whole body flinch, and he sees Tiefer standing in his doorway, his cock straining against his briefs, and a predatory grin on his face. He stalks into the room, kicking the door shut behind him, snapping the laptop shut and brushing it into the floor. 

“ _Parrain_ —” Jehan whimpers as Tiefer drapes himself over him, cock pressing firmly against his sensitive hole, wrists gathered behind his back, tied up with one of his stockings. 

“No, Kitten.” Emilien snarls, snacking his ass and freeing his cock. “Daddy.”

“D-daddy, what’re you doing?” His voice jumps an octave when Tiefer presses two fingers into him. 

“Gettin’ what I paid for, sweetheart.” He withdraws his fingers swiftly, and spits, rubbing the head of his cock against his entrance. 

“N-no,” Jehan squirms, trying to roll away but Tiefer buries his face into the covers and slams into him. “Mmnndffd!!” 

Tiefer laughs, pinching his inner thigh to watch him twitch. “It’s adorable you think you get a choice, little _girl.”_


End file.
